A Deal Between Friends
by sibunafreak
Summary: When one of the girls get pregnant will the others make the ultimate sacrifice
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Amber_

"Amber! Where are you?" My Mom yelled.

I ran downstairs and see my mom watching the maid clean the house.

"Whats going on mummy?" I asked.

"My best friend is coming over." My Mum says.

"Okay. I will go get changed." I say.

"Oh Amber! They have a son your age and a daughter a year younger." My Mum yells.

"Alright!" I say back.

"Oh Amber, My instincts are telling me that he is very handsome" My Mum says.

"Okay Mummy" I say.

I put on an over sized light grey sweatshirt that says Love Is with a question mark after it. I put on light blue skinny jeans.

I walk downstairs as my mom is putting food out.

"Wheres Daddy?" I ask.

"He is on a business trip." My mum says.

"In the beginning of July?" I say.

She nods

"But I only saw him for a little while and I go back to school in the beginning of September." I say.

"Well my friends children are staying for the entire month of July" My Mum says.

"What about your friend?" I ask.

"We are actually watching her son and daughter for her." Mum says.

'Okay. Wait. Where are they staying?" I ask.

"The daughter has a bad back so she will be in the guest room and the boy will be in your room." She says.

"Oh okay" I say.

"I trust you sweetheart" Mum says.

DING DONG

"Their here!" Mum says.

She runs to the door and I stay waiting.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mum says.

"I KNOW" Mums best friend says.

"AMBER!" I come to my mum and see a girl who looked very familiar.

"Amber, Meet my best friend!"

"Hello, I am Amber." I say.

The lady hugs me very tightly. The hug seems familiar.

"Its so nice to see you. I have not seen you since you were this big" She says and points to around her knee.

I smile.

"Well, this is my daughter Poppy" I smile and wave. She waves back. "And oh. Where is Jerome?" WAIT! JEROME?!

"Oh hey mum, I was just getting our stuff from the Amber?" He says looking at me.

"Hi Jerome" I say.

"So I take it you both know each other." My Mum says.

"We both live at Anubis House" I say and he nods.

"Oh well thats great! You guys will be living together all year now!" His Mum says.

"What?" We both say.

"Oh right. Only Poppy is staying for July." My Mum says.

"Oh and Jerome will be coming here during school breaks and next summer" My Mum says.

"What?" We both say again.

"What about Poppy?" I ask.

"She is going to stay with her father" Her Mum says.

"Okay."

I say.

"I love you guys. Goodbye." Jeromes mum says.

Jerome waves and Poppy hugs her mum.

"Alright kids. Why don't you guys all settle into your rooms. Amber will you do the honors" My Mum says.

"Okay follow me" I say.

Jerome and Poppy pick up their bags and follow me.

"Poppy, This is where your staying otherwise known as the guest room." I say.

She walks in and starts to get settled.

"Jerome my room is this way." I say.

He nods and follows me.

We walk into my room and I tell Jerome to put his things in this new thing my Mum brought me.

"Amber Millington! Sharing closet space? Are you the same Amber?" He says.

"Yes, Now tell me what is going on with Jara." I say.

"Um we broke up" He says.

My eyes go wide."Oh gosh Why?" I ask.

"Well I liked us together and she liked having sex with Mick." he says.

"Oh I am so sorry." I say.

"Its okay I am over it." He says.

Something tells me he is not being honest

"I am going to get changed so dont look." I say.

"Okay fine" He says.

I take off my shirt and my pants. I slide off my bra and thong and put on my one piece that is lace on the top and ends at the mid thy.

I turn around and see his eyes wide open and him biting his lip.

Two can play at that game.

"Okay it is your turn now" I say.

"Fine. Dont look." He says.

"Okay!" I say.

He takes off his pants so he is in his boxers(Very tight ones). He takes off his shirt and puts on a tank top.

He looks hot.

"Amber? Were you watching me?" He asks while smirking.

"At least I was not biting my lip" I say and his big icy blue eyes go large.

"Thats what I thought" I say.

"At least I didn't get completely naked." He says taking a step towards me.

"At least I am not wearing tighty whities" I say. Taking a step towards him.

"At least I did not put on really sexy pajamas" He says taking another step.

"At least I did not call you sexy." I say stepping forward again.

"At least I do not lie." He says as we are inches apart.

"You are right. I am lying" I say.

"Good" He says closing the space

We start kissing and I can not help but feel that this is right.

"What a-about A-A-Alfie?" Jerome asks between kisses.

"Weee b-broke up" I say back between kisses.

"O-okay g-g-go-good" He says

We start making out and I cannot help myself but open my mouth. He puts his tongue in and it explores my mouth.

I pull off his tank top and he grabs my waist. We go onto the bed continuing the kiss. He takes off my dress and I take off his boxers.

…...

That night I lost my virginity.


	2. CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVALS

_**CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVALS**_

_Jerome_

Back at Anubis. Usually I arrive really early so its just me, Trudy and Victor. But now I am here only a day early and Amber is also here.

Me and Amber just sit together on the couch. We are snuggling and watching old episodes of Friends. I relate to this show. It kind of reminds me of All of us at Anubis. I am Chandler and Amber is Monica. Me and Amber got together and we decided to keep our romance a secret which was hard. Even from Poppy and our parents. Its hard but I love her. Yes, I love her. Jerome Clarke loves someone okay!

Its time for dinner so Amber and I sit down at the table. We sit down next to each other and hold hands over the table. We do not have to hide our relationship yet.

Amber looks really nervous.

"Amber are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I am fine boo" She says.

"I love it when you call me boo" I say.

Her face brightens up and we kiss.

Gosh I love her.

I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. My tongue explored her mouth. Not the first time if I may add.

"Oh my" A voice says.

Me and Amber separate and look at where the voice came from and see Trudy smiling at us.

"I always thought you two would make a cute couple." She says.

We both smile.

"Trudy, could you do us a favor and not tell anyone else about this from the house. We want it to be a secret" I say.

"Of course dearies." She says. She smiles at us again then walks away.

"Amber?" I say.

"Yes." She says looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Maybe and only if you want to. We could sleep together one more night." I say.

"With Trudy right there!" She says.

"Oh my God. NO. I meant like sleep in the same bed." I say.

"Oh yeah of course boo." She says and I smile.

She smiles and walks in front of me. She stops at my door and winks at me and walks in. I cannot believe how lucky I am.

…...

**NEXT MORNING**

_still Jerome_

I wake up and find Amber is not there.

I immediately run to the bathroom.

Amber has had a really bad stomach virus for a few weeks.

I find her throwing up on her knees. I pull back her hair and I rub her back.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor?" I ask.

"No. Its fine" She says.

She can be so stubborn sometimes. But that is one more thing I love about her.

"Okay I am good" She says.

She takes out the extra toothbrush we stashed down here.

"Are you excited?" I ask.

She spits out her toothpaste."For?"

"Everyone to come here?" I ask.

"Oh yeah then yes!" she says.

I laugh and start brushing my teeth.

"I am going to go get ready for today!" She says.

I spit into the sink and then grab Amber's waist before she goes upstairs.

"Are you putting on makeup?" I ask.

"Only a little" She says.

"Okay because you know I love how you without makeup." I say.

She nods and then says "KISS ME BOO!"

I laugh. Then I kiss her.

We both smile and then she runs upstairs to get ready.

I go back into my room and can't stop thinking about how lucky I am.

I don't have school today so I put on a white tee and a gray and pink blazer. I wear my blue jeans.

I go into the kitchen and sit down at my usual spot. Mara used to sit next to me but I don't really ever want to talk to her again. So I decided Mara and Amber would switch seats. So I will never have to talk to the cheating slut again.

I hear footsteps and look to see my sexy fucking girlfriend come in wearing light blue skinny jeans and a flowy pink shirt that says. I love you Boo on it.

I stand up and walk over to her. "I remember this shirt. You got it the first week after I arrived." I say.

"Yeah. I miss those days." She says. "We could have sex all day" she whispers winking.

I kiss her. She smiles into the kiss.

**DING DONG**

People are here!

I kiss Amber one more time and we rush to the door.

"Jerry! Amber?" Eddie says.

"Hey, Yeah I had a lot of clothes to set up!" Amber says. Which is very true we were setting it up for three hours. We hooked up as my reward but still.

Eddie hugs Amber and I feel a little jealous. But hey they are only friends. Eddie comes over to me and we fist bump.

We all talk about our summer and I don't mention I was at Ambers house.

Next to walk in about twenty minutes later is Nina. Amber runs to her and they hug.

Amber starts chatting away. Nina hugs Eddie and then I hug her. I see Ambers face get red. Ohhh she's jealous.

I seperate from Nina and talk to Eddie and it turns out he is a love sick puppy. He's in love with Patricia. Gross.

Next to come is Fabian. He passes all of us and hugs Nina they start kissing and then separate. We all look at them.

"It's been a long summer." Fabian says.

Fabian hugs Amber and that feeling comes back. He hugs Eddie and then me.

Next to come is Alfie. Amber is very uncomfortable.

"Hey guys!" Alfie says.

"Hi." We all say.

Everyone looks behind him and sees Joy. They are holding hands.

"Alfie? Why are you and Joy holding hands?" Nina asks.

"We are dating now" Joy says.

Everyone looks to Amber. "We broke up" She says.

Everyone nods.

Immediately after is Mick and suprise suprise Mara.

"What's up guys?" Mick asks

"Not much. So when did you and Jerome break up?" Joy asks Mara.

"Right after school ended. I dumped him." Mara says shrugging.

I shrug when everyone looks at me.

Patricia walks in and runs to Eddie.

They kiss. Ewwwwww.

"Oh hey guys how was your summer?" Patricia asks.

A chorus of goods and okays were heard around the room.

"Well lets eat!" I say.

We all go into the kitchen for lunch.

"Trudy!" Everyone but me and Amber say.

"Hello dearies." Trudy says.

I sit in my normal spot and Amber sits next to me.

"Amber. You're in my seat." Mara says.

"Okay. Then take mine. " Amber says.

Mara grumbles then sits where Amber usually does.

We all have a great time catching up and then we all go back to our rooms. Well not me and Amber. We are on dish duty.

"I'll wash. You can dry." I say.

She nods and sits on the counter and starts filing her nails.

I look at her and lick my lips. She just looks so hot. She smirks at me. She drops her nail file and hops off the counter and bends down so I can see her cleavage. She gets up really slowly and sits back on the counter.

I turn off the sink and give her the towel. She takes it and then I decide to play with her.

"Oh no." She turns to look at me."I got water on my shirt!" I say.

I take off my blazer and take off my tee shirt and see her eyes go wide. She stares at my abs. I smirk at her and she starts drying really quickly. She finished drying and looks at me.

"I better wash this." I say walking into the laundry room.

"I will help." She says.

We go in and as soon as I close the door her lips are on mine. We start kissing and then I lick her lower lip and she grants entrance. Thats one thing I love about Amber. The fact that she wants me just as much as I want her. We make out for ten minutes but we separate.

"Should we tell them?" I ask.

"No." Amber says."It is really hot to be in a secret relationship."

We kiss one more time and she leaves and I start washing my shirt."Jerome I am going to go to bed" Amber says.

"Okay. Umm Amber." I say.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Goodnight." I say. Damn. I chickened out. I was going to tell her I loved her. I am so stupid.

"Goodnight Jerome" Amber says.

I watch her leave and smirk to myself knowing I have the hottest girlfriend in the world.


	3. CHAPTER 2: THE DEAL

**CHAPTER 2: THE DEAL**

_Amber_

Oh my God what am I going to do? I am pregnant. I have been for a whole month now. Oh God. Jerome is going to break up with me and my parents will disown me. Oh God. My parents! Crap! I mean they treat Jerome as a son but they are going to be so mad. I am going to be cut off. I will have no money and I will be a hobo! OH GOD! I have to stop worrying, it causes wrinkles!

I walk upstairs and find all the girls in my room.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Amber" They say.

I need to tell them. What are they going to think. Especially when they find out Jerome is the father! CRAP! Alright, I need to tell them. I have to tell them. I can't tell them. But, I must tell them. Ohhhhhh.

"Girls can I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone?" I say.

They all nod.

"I am pregnant." I say and start crying.

"OH MY GOD!"Patricia says.

"Shhhhh" Joy says.

"What am I going to do?" I ask while crying. Nina comes over and starts rubbing my back.

"First question. Who is the father?" Nina asks.

"I cannot tell you yet." I say.

"Second question. How far along are you?" Nina asks.

"One month" I say quietly.

They all nod and then Patricia gets a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I have an idea." She says.

"What?" Mara asks.

"What if we all got pregnant" She says.

"WHAT!" I say.

"This way you do not have to go through it alone." Patricia says.

"I am in. I love Fabian and I will do anything to help my best friend." Nina says.

"Even though I just got with Alfie in July I can tell he is the one. I am in." Joy says.

"I love Mick so sure" Mara says.

"It was my idea so I am also in." Patricia says.

I smile.

"So this is the deal. We all get pregnant by the end of the week and no one can put the kid up for adoption or have an abortion." Joy says.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"Hell yeah." Patricia says.

We all go down for supper and see Alfie, Fabian, Mick and Eddie sitting there.

I walk out of the room looking for Jerome.

He is sitting on his bed.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey Ambs" He says

"Why aren't you at supper?" I ask.

"I was there but you were not and I missed you." He says.

"I missed you too Boo" I say.

He smiles at me.

"Come to my room after supper" I say.

"Okay, What about Nina?" He asks.

"She is going out with Fabian" I say.

"Okay. And what are we going to do when I get there?" He asks smirking.

"Sex" I say simply.

"Okay!" he says smirking at me. Wow he is so excited. Ever since I got pregnant in the beginning of August I have wanted to have sex so much.

"Lets go eat I'm starved." I say.

I walk in front of him by a few steps so no one will expect anything.

I sit down and see pasta and salad

I take a lot of pasta and a lot of salad. I also get really hungry.

"Is Amber Millington eating carbs?" Jerome says smirking.

"Why yes I am Jerome Clarke " I say.

He nods and grabs pasta.

Under the table he takes my hand and squeezes it. If only he knew.

I see Patricia whisper in Eddies ear. He smirks and grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room. She winks at me and I smile.

"We are heading out" Fabian says with Nina right by his side.

Alfie and Joy go on the couch and Mara and Mick are sitting right next to them.

I stand up to leave but get sick. I rush to the bathroom and throw up again.

I am throwing up my wonderful dinner and I feel someone pull my hair back. They start rubbing my back.

"Babe, You okay?" Jerome whispers.

"Just that virus" I say standing up.

I start brushing my teeth.

"I think we should go to the doctor" He says.

"No" I say.

"Well you have been throwing up for the past month so either it could be something serious."He says.

"I am fine" I say.

"Okay Amber. How about we go upstairs and I will make you feel better" he says winking.

I smirk and follow him upstairs and into my room. I love him. Should I tell him? No. It is not the right time.

We stop at my door and I kiss him and he opens the door. I feel him smirk into the kiss. I love him so much.


	4. CHAPTER 3: EVERYONE KNOWS

**CHAPTER 3: EVERYONE KNOWS**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_Amber_

"Okay guys. I have three tests for each of you. Go take them." I say.

They all walk into one of the stalls in the school bathroom.

"I will stand guard." I say.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Jerome looking sexy in his uniform as always talking to Alfie.

He sees me and licks his lips. I knew I looked good today. I am going to have to tell him about the baby soon. My morning sickness is bad and I am already four weeks along.

"Amber" I hear someone say from the bathroom. I wink at Jerome and walk in.

"So lets see." I say.

Patricia holds up three positive tests.

Joy has two that are positive and one that is not.

Nina has three positives.

Mara has two that are positive and a negative one.

So two of them are definitely pregnant.

"OH MY GOD!" Jerome says.

I turn around and see him looking at the tests. All the girls eyes go wide. He turns around and walks out. We all watch the door shut closed. Oh my God, It's my fault! Jerome thought I wanted him there!

"I'll talk to him" I say.

I run out of the bathroom. "Jerome!" I yell.

I run right into him. He's with Mick Alfie Fabian and Eddie.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Come with me." I say.

I pull him into the janitors closet. "So they are all pregnant?" He says.

"No. We are all pregnant." I say closing my eyes so tight they might bleed.

His eyes go wide. "How far are you?" He asks.

"One months" I say.

"Oh God. I am going to be a father. I am going to be a father." He is freaking out.

"I'm so stupid for thinking you would be okay with this. I just love you so much and I didn't want you to leave me" I say and start crying.

He grabs my hands. "Amber look at me. I am not ever going to leave you. I am not like my father. You are the most important person to me. My dad is in jail, Poppy doesn't care about me. My mum left me at your house to rot all summer. I thank her for that everyday. That brought us together. I will be by your side no matter what. And I love you and our baby too" he says and kisses me.

I smile. A few more tears come out. "That's the first time we told each other we loved each other." I say.

"Well I do love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

We kiss. I feel myself smile and more tears come out of my eyes.

"We should tell everyone." Jerome says.

"Yeah." I say. "How about tonight at dinner." I say.

"Perfect." He says smiling.

"I have to go check on the girls. I love you!" I say.

"I love you too Ambs." He says.

I smile and run to go find the girls.

I see them still in the bathroom.

They are all crying.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. I start fixing my eye makeup.

"Because Jerome is going to tell." Mara says.

"No he won't. I already talked to him" I say.

"That's funny. There's no way he won't tell" Patricia says.

"He won't tell okay!" I say.

They all nod and follow me back to the house.

**DINNER**

_Jerome_

So me and Amber are going to announce two things tonight. I'm nervous.

"Guys I have something I want to tell you" I say.

They all nod.

"Well over the summer my mom shipped Poppy and me off to her best friends house. Poppy left to live with our dad but I stayed. I started dating the daughter of my moms best friend" I say.

"Ohhh Jerry's got a girlfriend." Eddie said. Everyone besides Amber laughs at this

"Yes and her name is Amber Millington." I say.

Everyone gasps and looks at Amber she kisses me. All the girls look even more shocked.

"I have something to say now." Amber says. She takes a deep breathe."I am one month pregnant" she says.

Everyone's eyes widen. Well mostly the guys.

"What?!" Alfie says.

"And it's Jerome's" she says.

"But we broke up two months ago because you said you weren't ready!" Alfie says.

"I guess I just needed the right person." Amber says sitting down.

Alfie grumbles and starts giving me glares while Mara gives Ambs glares.

"I also am pregnant" Patricia says.

Eddie looks shocked.

"Me too"Nina says.

Fabians eyes widen

"We are too" Mara and Joy say.

Mick and Alfie gasp.

"Wait you're all pregnant?" Eddie says.

All the girls nod

"Umm can I talk to you?" Eddie asks Patricia.

All the other guys do the same except for Me of course.

"Ambs." I say.

"Yeah Boo?" She says.

"I love you!"I say.

"I love you too Boo!" She says.

"Should we go to the doctor soon?" I ask.

"How about Saturday" She says.

"Okay" I say.

"So what gender do we want?" Ambs asks.

"I would love him or her either way." I say.

"Yeah me too. As long as they are healthy."Ambs says.

"I am so excited!" I say.

"Me too Boo!" Ambs says.

"I love you Ambs!" I say. I love saying that. It's all I want to say.

"I love you too Boo!" Ambs says. "I love saying that! OH I forgot. I have a name!"

"What?" I ask.

"Jamber!" She says.

"Jerome and Amber makes Jamber!" I say.

"You didn't even have to ask!" Amber says.

I laugh at her and realize something.

"Babe, we have to tell our parents and Poppy" I say.

"Yeah. Wait. Are we going to get married?" Amber asks.

"Yes. Eventually." I say. I actually have thought about it.

"Okay!" Ambs says.

"How about we have dinner with them on Sunday?" I ask.

"That's perf!" Ambs says.

I smile and look into her eyes. "You have the biggest eyes" I say.

"No way you have the biggest eyes Boo!" Ambs says.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too Boo!" She says.


	5. CHAPTER 4: PEDDIE

**CHAPTER 4: PEDDIE**

_Patricia_

Eddie hates me. I just know it. Oh my God why did I have this stupid idea? Eddie brings me into his room that he shares with Mick and Fabian. I am so stupid. I am going to be a single mother. Oh no. I really did not think this through. I am so stupid. My parents will hate me. Crap. Okay. Okay.

"You're PREGNANT?!" Eddie yells.

"Yes" I say quietly sitting down on his bed.

"Why?" Eddie asks still standing.

"Well, Amber got pregnant over the summer and I had the idea to" I was cut off.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA?" Eddie yells.

"Yes, I was trying to help a friend. Amber was so sad and she did not know what to do. At the time I was not even sure if she knew who the father was. Amber didn't tell us it was Jerome. I was as surprised as you. But, I am so sorry. I know you and your dad aren't that close but I just feel terrible. I made you a dad and you didn't even want to be one. I AM SORRY!"

Eddie doesn't say anything. He just stares at me. I can't even look at him. I look at my hands that have black polish on them. They are already peeling. I start to pick at them. I look up at

Eddie .

"I know you hate me so why don't you just leave now so it's easier for both of us." I say.

I put my head in my hands and I start crying. I hear Eddie sigh. I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I turn my face into Eddie's chest.

After crying for a while I hear Eddie say "Yacker, I love you and I love this baby. I would never leave you. No, I can never leave you. You complete me. I don't know who I am without you. I will never be like my dad. I will never leave you. I know how hard it was on my mom taking care of me. I will help you in everyway I can.I love you so much. Please though next time you make this decision tell me okay." Eddie says.

"Okay, I love you too." I say.

"So, We are having a baby. Wow!" Eddie says.

"And I already promised that I wouldn't have an abortion or put it up for adoption so don't put an idea into that thick head of yours yeah." I say

"That's the Yacker I've came to known and love."Eddie says.

"So, any name idea's?"I ask.

"Well, it matters the gender." Eddie said.

"I don't know, What about a boy?" I say.

"I like Christopher but it is way too early to even think about this."Eddie says.

"Yeah you are right. So, we need to tell our parents." I say.

"Oh yeah. My mom is visiting in two weeks so how about then."Eddie says.

"That's perfect. Eddie, are we going to get married?" I ask.

"Yeah. I like to think so. Maybe when we are out of college. At age 22. I think that will be perfect." Eddie says smiling.

I smile at him. "Our baby will be five by then."I say.

"Yeah, wow!" Eddie says.

"I love you Eddie Krueger." I say.

"And I love you Yacker" Eddie says.

Eddie pulls me into a kiss. I smile into the kiss. I am so lucky.

I start thinking about the night it happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was in the kitchen and I thought. Why not do this now. I turned to Eddie and whispered."I want you...NOW." He smirks at me and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room, I wink at Amber and follow Eddie into his room. I pull off Eddie's shirt. _

_"Well that's just not fair." Eddie growls into my ear. He removes my shirt and pulls down my pants. _

_I take his pants off and then he grabs my bra and he rips it off. He grabs my breasts and I moan to the pain. He pulls down my lace thong and he smirks and sticks three fingers in. "Edddddddieeeeeeee" I moan. He pumps in and out and I grab onto his back. He pulls out and he licks them. I pull down his now very tight boxers. _

_I lean down to his bulge and I grab it into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it. He releases into my mouth and I swallow all of it. I move so my entrance is at his bulge. He enters me and I rock my hips. I am hoping that he doesn't realise he forgot a condom. So I rock my hips and feel Eddie's hips rock. I feel him pull out of me and I roll off. _

"_Did I wear a condom?" Eddie asks._

"_No. I don't think so."I say._

"_Oh well. Thats fine."Eddie says._

**PRESENT**

I really love Eddie and if only he knew that not wearing a condom would cause all this.

"I love you Krueger." I say.

"I love you too Yacker." Eddie says.

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**I NEED TO KNOW WHAT GENDERS YOU WANT THE BABYS TO BE. I ALSO NEED NAMES. I HAVE A FEW IN MIND. SO JUST LET ME KNOW. I ALSO WANT SOMEONE TO HAVE TWINS SO I NEED TO KNOW WHO AND WHAT GENDER THE TWINS SHOULD BE. SO PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WHATEVER YOU LIKE**


	6. CHAPTER 5: FABINA

**CHAPTER 5: FABINA**

_Fabian_

Nina is pregnant! Oh my God! What should I do? Nina brings me into the room she shares with Amber.

"I am sorry. I can't believe I did this. I have a baby inside of me. What am I going to do? I love you so much and I am sorry I made you a father." Nina says while she is crying.

"Nina, I love kids. They are adorable and I cannot wait to have one and the fact that it is with you makes it that much better. I love you so much and the fact is that this baby is half of my responsibility. So, I will do whatever I have to to make this relationship work. Nina, I love you and I love that baby." I say.

She smiles at me and starts crying even worth. "Fabian you always know what to say. I love you so much. Thank you! It will only get better from here. I promise." Nina says.

"I still can't believe we forgot to use a condom." I say.

She blushes and I smile at her. She is so perfect.

"Remember the night?" she says.

**FLASHBACK**

_Dinner was over and Nina and I decided to go visit my uncle Ade. We caught a cab and we rode for a long time. It took forever to get there. I like spending time with my Uncle. If Nina is there that makes it even better. So we finally got to Uncle Ades and Uncle Ade was running around._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I have to get ready for the storm tonight. It is supposed to be really horrible. You two can't leave here tonight. So you can stay with me. There is only one guest room so you two will have to share if that is okay?" Ade asks._

"_Yeah. That is fine." I say still confused about what is going on._

"_Okay. Go in there now!" Uncle Ade says._

_We walk up there and go to the bedroom._

"_So Fabian... We are finally alone." Nina says. _

_She walks up to me and kisses me. I lick her bottom lip and her mouth opens. I slide my tongue into her mouth. She slides my shirt over my head and her fingers run up and down my abs. She takes off her shirt and I slide my fingers behind her back and I unhook her bra. It slides off her shoulders and I take one of her boobs and I pinch it. She moans and I do it to the other one. She pulls off her skirt and I pull down my pants. She pulls down my now very tight boxers. _

_She goes down and puts my dick into her mouth. I feel her tongue going around and around the sides. I release into her mouth and then she stands back up and I pull down her underwear. I enter her and she moans like crazy. I pump in and out. I love her. I get out and remember that I didn't put on a condom._

"_Are you on the pill?" I ask on the bed next to her._

"_Why?" She asks._

"_I forgot to wear a condom." I say._

"_Oh then yeah." Nina says._

"_Oh okay good." I say._

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

I cannot believe it."Nina wait, you said you were on the pill." I say.

"Oh yeah... I just wanted you to not worry I would get pregnant." Nina says.

"Oh okay. That's fine." I love you Nina." I say.

"I love you too Fabian!" Nina says.

**AUTHORS NOTE/**

**SO I NEED BABY NAMES I ALSO NEED TO KNOW WHO SHOULD HAVE TWINS! ALSO I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WENT TO HERSHEY PARK TO SEE ONE DIRECTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN THIS DOESN'T REALLY MATTER. SO I ALREADY HAVE ONE NAME PICKED OUT SO I ALSO NEED GENDERS!**


	7. CHAPTER 6: JOYFIE

**CHAPTER 6: JOYFIE**

_Joy_

Alfie looks very mad. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I am in deep shit. Alfie pulls me into his room. I am in deep shit. I mean we only just started dating this summer. I mean it wasn't the first time we have did it. I am pretty sure it wasn't anyone's first time. I wonder if it was Amber and Jeromes? It is so weird to me that they're dating. I mean I am glad they are. If Amber and Alfie never broke up then we would never had gotten together. Oh God Alfie.

He is just sitting on his bead. He has his head in his hands. Oh man. Well I guess I better start. "Alfie?"

"What? What do YOU need?" Alfie said emphasizing the word you.

"I want to talk to you about this." I say.

"Joy, I am sorry I am just freaking out!" Alfie says.

"Alfie. I love you. I do believe me I do. I just I wanted to help Amber and I have always wanted a baby." I say.

"But Joy. This is another life we are talking about. It isn't like we can just give it back or have our mums take care of the baby. This is our responsibility. We are still in high school. In a boarding school! We won't have our parents. We are stuck. I love you too. I am just scared." Alfie says.

I am blown away. I don't know what to say. I walk up to him and kiss him. I use so much force. My hands are at the side of his face. He wraps his arms around my petite waist. After a few minutes of this we separate. "Alfie" I start to say. He cuts me off by kissing me again. I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me on his bed. I am sitting in his lap and we are kissing. Alfie pulls away.

"Joy?" Alfie says.

"Yeah?" I say running my tongue along my chapped lips.

"I am scared." Alfie says.

I look into his eyes. "I'm scared too." I say.

"But, I am also excited." Alfie says.

"I am too!" I say. "Do you remember the night?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Mick, Mara, Alfie and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie and I quickly got bored. I decided now was a good time to try and get pregnant._

_Alfie was really into the movie so I decided to seduce him into it. "Alfie." I whisper._

"_Hmmm?" Alfie asks not looking away from the screen._

"_Wanna go do something?" I ask._

"_No, I really like this movie. I don't want to go do something." Alfie said not understanding what I meant._

"_No, I mean do you want to do something in your room. Alone. With no one else in there." I say into his neck._

"_How about after the movie." Alfie said._

"_No, Now!" I whisper._

_He doesn't answer. I start kissing his neck. He moans a little. I suck on his neck giving him a hickey._

_Alfie stands up and grabs my hands and pulls me out of the room ignoring the looks from Mick and Mara._

_We go into his room and he immediately attaches his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck while he puts his hands on my hips. I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip so I open my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth. I start to take off his shirt. He kicks off his shoes. I take his shirt off and attach our lips together._

_He takes my shoes off and his socks. He then pulls my sweater off and slips off my skirt. Now I'm standing in my bra and underwear while Alfie has his pants and boxers on._

"_Now this doesn't seem fair." I say. I pull down his pants and his boxers._

"_Well now this isn't fair." Alfie says. He puts his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra. He then took his hand and took off my bra. I bit my lip as the bra came off. He started biting my nipples. I leaned my head back and moaned._

_Alfie pulled down my underwear. He inserted himself into me and I rode him with my hips. It was amazing! He didn't even think to put a condom on. This was much easier than I thought._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I didn't even think about a condom. I just thought you were on the pill." Alfie says.

"Yeah, You didn't even ask." I say smiling sweetly.

"I love you Joy" Alfie says. "And I know we will get through this"

"I love you too!" I say. I kiss his cheek and we just sit on his bed.


	8. CHAPTER 7: MICKARA

**CHAPTER 7: MICKARA**

_Mick_

I can't believe Mara is pregnant. I am in shock. I mean I love her but she is pregnant. We were going to go places. Do things. How can I be a sports star with a teenage mother girlfriend? Should we get married? I don't know what we should do? Okay so Mara took me into her room to talk.

"Mick?"

"Yeah babes?" I ask.

"Do you hate me?" Mara asks sitting on her bed.

"No of course not." I say.

"But I got pregnant." Mara says.

"I know but I don't hate you. I wish this happened in a later time in our lives." I say.

"Mick, I completely understand if you want to leave me and just have your life without me." Mara says.

"Mara, I love you so much. I would never leave you. You are my mate and my date. If that makes sense. I will love you and the baby. I promise to stay with you. I love you so much babe. You are my true love and I am so happy we are together." I say.

"Aww Mick." Mara says.

"Do you remember the night?" I ask.

She nods and blushes.

**FLASHBACK!**

_I was watching a movie with Alfie, Mara and Joy when Joy and Alfie left the room. Me and Mara looked at them weird but they ignored us and left anyway. I turned to Mara and I smiled at her. She stood up and grabbed my hand. I gave her a confused look. She gave me a glace. Oh we're gonna do it. I smirked at her._

_We got into her room and she kissed me. I kissed her back and I pulled down her skirt. She pulled my shirt off. I pulled off her sweater and she pulled down my pants._

_Her bra and underwear were still on and so were my boxers.I pulled off her bra and started biting her nipples. She moaned. I know where all her spots are. She pulled down my boxers and started sucking. I moaned. She knows me so well._

_I pull off her underwear and I smirk and stick in three fingers. She flutters her eyes and moans. I smirk and lick my fingers. I go into her and ride my hips. I know she is on the pill so I don't have to worry about not wearing a condom._

_I get off of her and start to put my clothes back on. She does too._

"_That was fun" Mara says._

"_Always is" I said._

_She kisses me and I smile and leave._

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

"Mara I thought you were on the pill." I say.

"Yeah, I wasn't" Mara says with an innocent smile on her face.

"I love you" I say to Mara.

"I love you more" Mara says.

"I love you most." I say.

**I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. MY MOM'S COMPUTER BROKE SO SHE AND MY SISTER HAVE BEEN USING MINE SO I HAVEN'T HAD ALOT OF TIME TO WRITE IT. SORRY ITS SHORT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE JAMBER PREGNANCY SO PLEASE READ! I REALLY NEED NAMES. NEXT CHAPTER I WILL GIVE THREE NAMES FOR EACH COUPLE AND YOU CAN COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT. SO PLEASE COMMENT NAMES AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
